


Bringing the Past to Light

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Tobirama has taken to exploring the lands around the new village. During one such trip he finds a man who's been sealed in a cave for a very long time. The clans histories are about to be turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I have no idea where this is going. But I've got plans for the next chapter at least. I'm fighting writer's block right now, so everything is going very slowly.

It was one of the rare days that neither Touka nor Hikaku, who had become a good friend over the last few years, could go with him on his wanderings. Seeing as he was alone this time he decided to explore a cave system he had come across several months before. He had been putting it off until a time like this. Touka hated caves. Would rather run through a storm than take shelter in one. And the forest surrounding it made Hikaku uncomfortable. It was too much like the mokuton trees Hashirama grew. As a whole the Uchiha we're still extremely uncomfortable with his brothers ability, and so the gardens Hashirama had envisioned were still a long way off.

Brushing the memory of his brothers dejected face away he set about getting ready to explore the cave system. The first thing he did was place a hiraishin marker at the entrance. If he did manage to get lost at least he wouldn't be trapped. Then he checked the lantren he'd brought. The seal he used to light it shined steadily. Perfect. Food and drink in case his exploration took longer than he thought? Enough for an overnight mission, also sealed safely.

Smiling slightly to himself he set off into the caves.

There was something in there, almost hidden from his senses. It didn't feel like a threat. More like something in a deep sleep, waiting to wake up and feel the sun. 

He frowned at that thought, but sometimes a person's chakra carried their emotions as well. Whoever, or whatever, was in there truly wanted nothing more than to feel the sun on them. It seemed cruel to leave them there.

He focused on that feeling and followed it deeper into the caves. As he went he realized that these tunnels were old lava tubes and he itched to study them more closely. There were deposits of minerals and what looked to be gemstones. The village could use the revenue they could provide, if they were in fact valuable. He paused only long enough to work out a few of the stones, but the chakra signature seemed to have subconsciously noticed him. Its desire for the sun was being mixed with a desire for running water. A swim? He had been in the caves for less than two hours and he kinda wanted to swim now too.

Knowing this wasn't even half of why Touka disliked caves made him all the more greatful she wasn't there with him. He vowed that the next person who give her a hard time over a cave was getting their mouth sealed shut.

For another hour he pushed deeper in, determinedly ignoring the veins of ore and the sparkle of minerals. As much as they could help the village, he felt the overwhelming need to get to the source of the chakra.

Finally he came to an open chamber. Holding the lantern higher his breath caught.

Strips of crude seals formed a circle around a man. He looked to be meditating, but the seals... This was a forced meditation. He was trapped.

Away from the light of the sun and the breeze. So far into the earth itself that if Tobirama weren't the powerful sensor he was no one would have ever found the man.

Carefully inching closer and shining the light on the man for a better look he was shocked all over again. He was young, appearing to be around his brothers age, and he was the most beautiful person Tobirama had ever seen. More so even than Madara when he wasn't yelling.

Carefully making his way around the circle, he looked for any clues as to who he was. The robes were stained with dust and streaked where water had dripped down onto them. By his leg, half hidden under his sleeve, was a stone tablet. Cursing softly he pushed more chakra into his lantern and leaned just a touch closer.

The language was old, one that he had learned as a child. The language of the Sage, his ancestor.

The only words he could see clearly were "learn" "reconciled" and "brother". Not really much to go on. But the language, which had fallen out of common use centuries ago, and looking at the seals, some of which cause him physical pain to see, convinced him that it would be beyond cruel to leave the man here.

Some of the symbols he recognized only because he had studied the history of seals as closely as possible. If only the Uzumaki weren't so strict about who they let look at their histories... But he wasn't getting married just for a closer look at the scrolls they kept locked away. He would make do with what he had been able to find and the rare texts he had... liberated from various places to piece together the best way to release the man. Quickly he placed a haraishin seal near the man and after a moments thought he pushed a bit more chakra into his lantren and set it aside.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

Feeling inexplicably guilty, he reached for the marker he had placed in his study, grabbing all the scrolls he had stashed there before reaching for another marker. Ignoring the startled yelps from the hallway, and more than a few demands for an explanation, he quickly grabbed the best sealing ink he owned and several brushes. He brushed off a hand that landed on his arm not bothering to check and see who it was. All he could think of was the seals keeping that man trapped in his own mind.

He barely heard his brothers voice asking what was wrong before he was reaching again for his newest seal.

Confusion and relief greeted him. Obviously his presence had gained enough of the man's attention that he was reaching out, trying to break through.

"Hello again. I'm going to try and get you out. Please be patient a little longer."

Laying out the scrolls he had gathered he got to work, starting with the innermost layers and working his way out to decode as much of the array as he could. Hours slipped by, the curious hum of the man's chakra pressing closer and closer consciousness. 

Finally, after hours of cross referencing his scrolls and what he had been able to memorize, he was confident enough to expand the array with a key to unlock the whole thing. At last he reached out with his chakra and pushed. The power in the array pushed back, but it had been weakened over time and the seals he had added. It shattered.

Slowly the gentle rise and fall of his chest deepened and muscles started to twitch. Dark eyes cracked open and dry lips parted.

"*Thank you.*"

His voice was soft and hoarse from disuse, and he toppled sideways almost as soon as he finished talking. Tobirama barely managed to keep him from hitting the ground. The man seemed vaguely frustrated at his inability to control his body as Tobirama helped back into a seated position and leaned him against the wall of the cave.

He spoke haltingly, unused to speaking the old toung aloud, and offered his waterskin.

"*Easy. It's been a very long time since you were left here. Drink this, slowly now.*"

Helping the man drink a bit of water, careful not to let him drink to much or too fast, he looked around for anything they might need to take with them. His scrolls he could come back for, the tablet? Yes. He should take that. It might explain just what the hell had happened. He was sure the man would want answers that he didn't have.

After the man had finished his drink Tobirama slowly, carefully, helped him unbend his legs and carefully rubbed them to get the blood flowing properly. He would probably need to be carried. It wasn't likely he would be up to walking anytime soon.

A clearing throat caused him to look up and he felt caught by those eyes.

"*What is your name?*"

"Senju Tobirama. *What is yours?*"

"Otsutsuki Indra."

A thrill went through him, tho weather it was horror or curiosity he wasn't sure. The old tales said it was the deaths of Indra and his brother that sparked the war between the clans. The succession dispute turning into a full on kinslayer war with their deaths. Apparently that was not the case.

No matter. A dispute was not a war and centuries had warped how the past was viewed. It was just as likely Indra had no idea what his clan would do after his disappearance. So instead of jumping to conclusions when he had so few facts he could trust, none really as all the histories said the brothers were dead and gone and no where near as young as Indra appeared, he smiled at him.

"Let's get you out of here."

Ignoring the confused look he got for using the modern toung he scooped the tablet off the ground and gently dropped it in Indra's lap before carefully scooping him and the lantren up. He set a much faster pace out of the caves than he had on his way in. Really, he needed to look into tweaking the haraishin. It would be nice if he could carry others with him. Still, it was possibly for the best as he came to mouth of the cave nearly an hour later. Indra had dozed off in his arms not long after he was picked up, having used all of his energy to try and protest the need. Loudly. And so Tobirama faced the gathered clans, with Touka and Hikaku standing side by side looking equally uncomfortable while Izuna scowled at his brothers side. Hashirama was looking at him in shock at the mouth of the cave.

"Excellent. Anija, he needs a healer. He's been in a forced meditation for... a very long time."

He wanted to laugh at the gobsmacked looks on everyone's faces, but Indra had started to wake up once the sun had begun to warm him. When he spoke Hashirama and Madara flinched while Izuna's jaw dropped.

"*Oh... It's my brother's forest. Is he here?*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing home strangers can be cause for worry. Just because they want to make sure he's not been compromised in some way doesn't mean he has to like this. He needs those books back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still plucking away at this. Even though I should be working on Madatobi week...

It had been a couple days since he had freed Indra from the cave and things had finally calmed down enough for him to slip out to gather the things he had left behind. Granted his slipping out was in the middle of the night. Without the use of chakra. He was keeping that carefully sealed away for the time being.

Find and free one mysterious man and suddenly everyone wants to keep an eye one you.

He sighed, knowing that wasn't really the case, and that Indra was being subjected to it as well. It was a precaution after he brought home the stranger. More importantly a stranger that had the sharingan and claimed to be the origin of the Uchiha. It didn't make it any less galling. 

Honestly, if they wanted to keep him in the village and under watch they should do him the courtesy of remembering his skill set. And honestly, what sensor worth their salt didn't learn to cope with having their chakra sealed? Relying on his sensory ability constantly would have been a massive handicap. Being able to seal his own chakra away was a blessing in itself. It ment he knew how to unseal it in the unlikely event that he was captured. That was a skill he hadn't let anyone know he had mastered, not even his brother. (He needed to get away sometimes, with out anyone knowing. When things became to much and everyone's chakra was pressing in on him.) It was how he trained himself to move as silently as possible, and complete his missions undetected.

No one ever suspected civilians. That was their first mistake. Civilians could kill. It might be harder for them, untrained as they were. But they still had the ability.

The cave entrance was under heavy guard, but the strange chakra that filled the air in this section of the forest would serve as a cover. If he placed a seal just inside the boundary he could use the tag left in the cave from his first visit and then seal his chakra again before leaving the forest once more. Or... Getting back and taking his clone's place wouldn't be so difficult really. If he timed everything right he could dispel the clone right as he triggered haraishin. It would be easy enough to mock up a fake experiment gone wrong and flair of chakra used to control a bit of unexpected fire was a common occurrence for him. No one would question it.

Plan in place he slipped just a little deeper into the forest before removing the sealing tags that suppressed his chakra. It was a relief to have all his senses back, even if it always left him dizzy. He leaned against one of the trees for a moment, breathing deeply and centering himself again.

But a moment was all he would allow himself. He was on a time limit. The Uchiha elders were demanding Hashirama allow random checks on him throughout the night and his brother, bless him, refused to let anyone else invade his privacy. Not even Madara, who the elders had tried to insist be the one to do it. Hashirama's "random" check ups hadn't changed since they were kids. Half an hour, 15 minutes, two hours, 45 minutes, three hours, hour and a half.

He had slipped out in the 45 minute gap, enough time to do what he needed and not enough time for anyone else to get suspicious. Still, he would have to do something nice for his brother. Perhaps make that awful mushroom porridge he liked so much, and a good strong tea. They would both need it.

***  
Morning dawned far to early for either brother, their sleep broken or non existent, not that that changed much. Neither of them were morning people for all that they could be up and moving early for missions. When they were home and safe? Not so much. Still, Tobirama upheld his promise from the night before and started making breakfast before Hashirama pulled himself from bed.

It was as he was preparing his own meal that Hashirama shuffled in, grumbling a greeting, obviously not ready for conversation or any real human interaction, and heading right for the tea. Tobirama eyed the pot and wondered if he would have time to make more if he took the last of it before his brother was ready for another cup as well. Probably not. With a sigh he set the kettle on to boil and set the pot before his brother to finish off as they ate breakfast and waited for the new batch of tea.

There was something comforting about getting back to their old morning ritual. One that they hadn't been able to indulge in for some time. It soothed an ache he hadn't been aware of.

Of course that would be when a visitor made their presence known.

Madara, without knocking, let himself into their house. Loudly grumbling and stomping his way towards them. When he made it to the kitchen Tobirama leveled his best glare at the man, and out of the corner of his eye he was delighted to see Hashirama doing the same.

Their combined displeasure seemed to knock the intruder back a pace. Giving the kitchen a quick once over and wetting his lips nervously Madara inched forward, much quieter than before.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed farther.

"Madara..." Hashirama's voice was rough and full of irritation. "It's the ass crack of dawn. Why in the Nine Hells are you here?"

"The elders..."

"Your elders can jump off a cliff."

Madara's mouth dropped a bit before audibly snapping shut as he stared at Hashirama in shock. 

"I'm serious Madara. If they think they're getting one more concession from me they have another thing coming. And if they even think about touching my little brother I'll use them as fertilizer."

Swallowing Madara nodded and took a closer look at the brothers. He had forgotten just how much Hashirama cared about his little brother, which was stupid of him. And it was obvious now that Tobirama cared just as deeply. Madara well knew that Hashirama's skills in the kitchen were limited to making the tea. His little brother must have woken up early to make breakfast. Very early, given the fact he apparently made two different meals. (Not that he could blame him. Madara really questioned his friends taste sometimes)

When was the last time he and Izuna had even sat down to breakfast together? 

Clearing his throat and glancing away he took a breath to refocus himself.

"Indra-Sama" there was a bit of awe coloring his words, but he figured it couldn't be helped. And who could blame him? "has been able to confirm without a doubt he is who he says. And... he's asking to see you, Tobirama."

The younger Senju looked startled, eyes losing some of their annoyance and his face softened. He looked so much younger in that moment. It was surprising, and yet it was a firm reminder that this was Hashirama's little brother. The one he had fought so hard to build the village for. It settled something in Madara. 

He didn't have to like the younger man, but... This early morning gremlin was clearly very human, one that loved his big brother and went out of the way to do something nice even though he was obviously tired. That changed a lot. In fact, it changed everything.

Hashirama sighed, clearly relieved, and drained the rest of his tea.

"Good. That's good."

He reached for the pot and poured the last of it into his cup, draining it much more quickly. Madara straightened up a bit and gave a small, polite now.

"If you would come by after lunch?"

A few more minutes to get the details settled and Madara excused himself. He still had so many questions for his ancestor.

The brothers went back to their breakfast, the next pot of tea finally ready. It was a good day.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra thinks about his past and present, and has tea with Tobirama.

Indra was amazed at the advancements made in the time he was... indisposed. Some of them were truly marvelous. Clean water with just a few pumps of a lever? Cold boxes to keep food fresh? Wonderful! And the seals around the bath to keep the water hot? He had spent hours the past couple days just soaking.

Still, they could only distract him for so long. 

His home was gone, his family and friends dust and ash. It was... Painful. Horribly so. How could his father do something so cruel just because he and Ashura had a tiff? And these people, his descendants, had no compassion for what he had lost. Well, most of them. The young clan head had been clearly excited about learning more of his origins, but when he noticed how tense Indra was he had backed off and upon thinking for a moment he looked beyond horrified. He stumbled over several attempts at an apology before seeming to steal himself to ask if there were any rituals Indra needed or would simply like to complete for his long dead loved ones.

It was good to know that at least one person could set aside their excitement and realize what he had lost. It didn't change how crushingly lonely he was. Or how cutnoff he felt from everything around him.

The rooms they gave him were splendid, wonderfully furnished and decorated with amazingly detailed paintings. He was particularly fond of the scroll depicting a plum tree amd koi pond. If it reminded him of the young man who had freed him, well, he was allowed to be fond of him. It was a good place to recover his strength and test what being sealed for so long had cost him. He wanted to be sure of his condition before going to look for his brother. That... Note his father had left made it very clear that he was sealed somewhere nearby as well. He supposed he should be greatful that he wasn't the only one being punished.

He looked around his rooms again and sighed. It was far beyond the simple sparsely furnished home he had grown up in and it made him rather uncomfortable. He had taken to spending most of his time out in the courtyard near the koi pond. The fish only cared that he had food for them. They didn't ask him for answers he couldn't or wouldn't give.

That was another thing that bothered him. Most of those he spoke to acted like he held the answers to all their questions. And they felt entitled to information about his personal life. It felt like such a lie when everytime someone saw him the bowed low and refused to meet his eyes, but demanded his time. Except, again, the young clanhead. He at least seemed to realize that, honored ancestor or not, Indra was just a man and one who was very out of place. He was still excited to speak with him, but he didn't push on topics Indra wasn't willing to discuss, and he accepted when Indra didn't have the answers he hoped for. He would ask about old teachings, always very curious about how things seemed to have changed. Somethings had come about after Indra was sealed, some had been lost and Madara's eyes would light up at learning something new. But for all that he seemed more interested in his family life and what things were like when he was growing up.

He also seemed to understand how lonely Indra was in this time and place. Perhaps that was why he agreed so easily to Indra's request to speak with Tobirama. He had promised to bring the young man after the afternoon meal, which would be soon. And that's another thing, he needed to insist on making his own meals. Waiting on someone else to cook was something he didn't particularly enjoy. He had been making his own meals gor years now, unless he was eating with his brother and his wife. Indra's own marriage was cold and purely for political reasons. His wife wouldn't have missed him. And at least she was free now to hopefully find a partner she could love. But his child... He hadn't even known for sure that his wife was pregnant. But he had hoped and perhaps thats what hurt most of all. Had his father waited until he knew the marriage was consummated? That their line wouldn't die out? Had he cared that he had taken one of the only things he had truly wanted from him?

He forced those thoughts down and sat before the mirror to comb out his hair. If only he had something to work on, or something to read... Anything to keep his thoughts from straying.

***  
Tobirama arrived not long after lunch ended and Madara let out a small sigh. He had almost worried he wouldn't come. Silly perhaps, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been the most welcoming of the younger man after all. He had no real reason to honor Indra's request to see him. And yet here he was, bearing gifts as any polite guest would.

Madara greeted him politely and accepted the gift held out to him. There was another package, carefully wrapped and cradled gently in his arm.

"My apologies if I'm late. It took longer than expected to secure a proper gift for Indra-san."

It was easy to wave off the apology and lead him to Indra's rooms and knocking politely.

"Indra-sama, Tobirama-san *has arrived.*"

The door opened and Tobirama finally got a good look at the man he saved.

His hair was a rich chestnut and it had been brushed until its natural highlights came through. He was pale, unnaturally so after so long locked away from the sun, but he had the flush of one regaining health. That was good. He looked good.

Indra smiled at him as he stepped in, gaze landing curiously on the gift Tobirama carried and suddenly he wondered just when the custom had begun. Oh well, he was here and he'd already gone through so much trouble to aquire it...

"Hello Indra-san." He bowed politely as Madara excused himself and offered Indra the package. There was no hesitation when he accepted the gift and a tension he hadn't even noticed left him.

"*Thank you, Tobirama-san. Please, sit. Would you like some tea?*"

They passed a while chatting, Indra looking amused but helping him correct his pronunciation and even asking Tobirama to repeat things in the modern tongue so he could work on learning it. He seemed so pleased to talk about the most common of things. The weather, the flowers in the garden, the koi pond. He seemed especially fond of the the pond and one particularly feisty little black and white koi. To the point of insisting they make their way to the garden to feed it. After they finished the tea of course. 

With a pang of guilt Tobirama wondered weather he had been able to hold any kind of peaceful conversation since he had awoken, or indeed before he had been sealed. A few days could feel like a lifetime even when things were normal. It must have felt like an eternity to him. Tobirama was willing to let him talk as long as he needed, about what ever he liked. After a time Indra started to look worn, even with the time they sat feeding the fish. (Tobirama had to agree, the little one Indra was so fond of was something else) Clearly the few days had done him well, but he still had a ways to go before he was fully recovered. He led Tobirama back to his rooms with a wistful sigh, ignoring the looks they got from those they passed.

Once Indra was settled on his cushion he gave Tobirama a considering look.

"*I have taken up much of your time already, and not just today if Madara's words are true. I am deeply greatful, and I apologise for the trouble. But I fear I have a request that could cause you more problems.*"

"*I would be happy to help.*"

Indra nodded to the tablet Tobirama had found him with and grimaced.

"*My brother... He must be sealed the way I was. Please. You found me. I... Would you be willing to find my little brother? I can't... He shouldn't be trapped like this.*"

Without much thought Tobirama placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"*Of course. I'll bring him back to you.*"

Indra's smile was brilliant, eyes relieved and warm.

"*It would be nice if you could then join us both for tea.*"

Tobirama smiled, unable to help himself. This was going to be a nightmare with the clans. But it was worth it if he could help someone bring their little brother home.

He excused himself after that to prepare for his search. He would warm Hashirama of course, so he could prepare. As he was leaving he saw Indra carefully begin to open the package. He shut the door quietly behind himself and made his way to Madara's office to bid him farewell, and to give him fair warning.

(In his rooms Indra cradled the carefully preserved scrolls, each full of his and his brothers handwriting.)


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara have a chat while Tobirama begins his search for Ashura.

Just because Hashirama was one of the busiest in the new village didn't mean he got out of dealing with the elders when they were in a snit. And they were well and truly riled this time. First Tobirama causing a panic with his rush to free Indra, moving like he was gearing up for battle, then bringing a figure of legend to their budding village. A figure of horror stories told to little Senju children, a hero amongst the Uchiha. And now this. A search for another legend. Their own origin. Tobi had been absolutely delighted with the looks on their elders faces when he told them of Indra's request for him to find his brother. And he looked positively smug when all eyes turned to Hashirama, demanding answers as Tobirama slipped out to begin his search.

Tobirama, bless his soul, had stocked up on tea before dropping this latest bit of news on the elders. More importantly, he had stocked up on the good tea. Hashirama could forgive a lot for that. He needed it more than he could say, and it looked like Madara did as well. He had, after all, had to deliver the same news to his own elders. And to Izuna.

"Do you think he'll find anything?"

Madara's tone was a complex but understandable mix of curious hope, and reluctance. Hashirama felt much the same.

He really did like the idea of reuniting the brothers, and of meeting the founder of his clan. But at the same time, history as he knew it had already been turned upside down. He wasn't sure how much more his clan could take. And Tobirama, well, he didn't want his little brother to be blamed for it. There were already several members of their clan that were upset at having their views challenged. Not that that would stop him. Tobirama didn't believe in hiding the truth. Unless it came to where he got those sealing scrolls that Hashirama absolutely didn't know about. (He didn't think Mito wouldn't tell her family, but he wasn't taking that chance, not yet. Their marriage was still too new for that.)

He slipped his tea to give himself a bit of time before finally answering.

"Yes. I am certain that when he comes home he'll be bringing Ashura-sama with him."

He watched the emotions flicker through Madara's eyes feeling relieved when they settled on hopeful.

"Good. That's good. I think it'll help Indra-sama settle."

Madara was turning his cup in his hands, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Where will Ashura-sama stay? I know you'll open your home to him, same as I did for Indra-sama. But... I think they should stay together."

Hashirama bit back his initial response and frowned thoughtfully. If he woke up in a strange time and was surrounded by people claiming to be his descendants and he found out Tobirama was also there... Well. He would insist that he stay with his little brother, no matter what anyone said. Bitting his lip he let his mind race.

"What if we built them their own house, somewhere between our compounds? It would give them more privacy and neither of our clans could complain. Er, much."

Madara nodded slowly.

"Yes that could work... We would have to build them a koi pond as well. Indra-sama is very fond of ours."

He set his empty cup down and stood eyes flickering to the door and a faint smirk tugging at his lips.

"I should talk to him about this before we make any plans."

"Yes of course."

Hashirama walked him to the door biding him farewell and smiling in surprised delight when the door opened and Mito was on the other side.

"Mito-hime! Welcome home!"

He barely heard Madara's polite greeting before he was gone and Hashirama was free to sweep his wife into his arms.

"I stopped at the cave first, to get a look at the seals. I wanted to see them before speaking to anyone. I have to say I'm impressed with Tobirama's work."

Hashirama smiled, pleased as he always was when someone notices how clever his brother was. The pleasure faded quickly, replaced with budding worry as his wife continued.

"It's almost as if he learned from my grandfather. He's the only other person I can think of who would know how to break that seal."

It was almost a relief to see the first of the elders marching up to them.

***

Mito's chakra was just reaching the house when Tobirama finished mapping out the spread of the mokuton infused forest. It was bigger than he had expected, and the portion leading to the cave was an offshoot of the main forest. He figured it was safe to assume the stories about Ashura having the mokuton were true, and if that were the case... Ashura's chakra had been reaching out for his brother. It made him all the more determined to find him. And if Ashura's meditation caused the same issues as Hashirama's then he knew this search was going to be much harder than finding Indra.

Having marked the edges, and regretting not having had the time to tweak the hiraishin, Tobirama launched himself forward, pushing into the depths of the forest. He wanted to start his search among the oldest of the trees. Not that that narrowed it down much. But if Indra was sealed in old lava tubes then it would make sense to seal Ashura in a forest.

And of course the annoying bastard was just like his brother and connected to the fucking trees, making it that much harder to separate his signature from them.

"I hate mokuton."

As soon as the words left his mouth he had to fight the urge to bang his head against the nearest tree. Why hadn't he brought Hashirama with him for this part? Surely his own abilities would have been useful in finding the man?

But no. He had left his brother to deal with the elders and the numerous issues that he knew were going to pop up due to this newest excursion. And Mito had been making her way back from the cave a full day before she was even due back. Poor bastard. He would feel guilty except none of this was his fault. Mostly. The scrolls were, but Hashirama wouldn't rat him out. Hell, he doubted Moto would even be upset. As for the elders, well, they could nag all they wanted, but he wasn't cruel enough to leave a man trapped in a cave like that. (And if he thought of Touka trapped in a place she hated so much, well...) So how could he leave another stuck in a tree And of course he would always do what he could to help someone find their little siblings. As he had been doing far longer than anyone knew. Admittedly, guiding lost children back to familiar lands was very different than this.

And he had been able to keep that a secret for a very long time. Although having finally visited the Uchiha compound, and been seen by some of the children he had led home, he was sure that little secret would be coming to light soon enough. It was always so hard for excited children to keep quiet.

Oh well. It would help dispel the rumors that he hated the Uchiha. Although how those rumors persisted was a mystery, with one of his best friends being an Uchiha. Hikaku laughed everytime the rumors started making rounds. Bastard.

Noticing the change in the trees around him he came to a stop. The area was saturated in chakra, dozens of trees grown to massive sizes. This was where he would begin his search. He cursed softly before moving to the first tree and sinking his chakra into it, feeling nothing but residual chakra and growth. Pulling back he looked around and sighed. The next felt much the same, and so did the next. This was going to take a while. At least he knew it wasn't Ashura's fault. Otherwise he might have been tempted to smack the man when he finally found him.

He would find him. Hashirama had never been able to successfully hide from him while trying. There was no way he was going to let this guy ruin his record without even trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this chapter mostly done for a while. But I got inspired to finally finish it. Hopefully the next chapter is easier to get out.

He wasn't sure how it happened, he was just out feeding the koi and minding his own business when the child showed up. He seemed like a happy child, smiling and calling out what he had come to know was a greeting.

He returned the greeting before looking around for the child's parents only to realize he was on his own. He appeared to well dressed to be an orphan, and he didn't look underfed. He also showed no sign of discomfort as he came to sit right beside him. He watched as the little one pulled a handful of berries from his pocket and started dropping them one by one into the pond. The koi went into a bit of a frenzy making the child laugh, bright and clear. Indra's heart ached.

The child had curls that brought to mind Indra's wife, and his eyes were the same shape as hers as well. His nose and ears however were remarkably similar to his and his little brothers. A pang of hurt and longing surged through him. Was this what his child would have looked like?

Would they have smiled so brightly and laughed so freely? Would they have been close to their cousin? Would they have laughed and played and found their fathers old hiding places?

He would never know. Because his chance to be in his child's life was taken from him.

The child's laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced down to see the little black and white koi nibbling at tiny bare toes. A surprised laugh escaped him at the sight and the child looked up at him with a grin.

He babbled excitedly up at him and with what he had been able to learn of the language he knew the child was introducing himself. Hopefully. Who named their child Mirror?

"Ah... Kagami-kun?"

The child, Kagami apparently, nodded. Indra smiled at him and gave a shallow bow before sitting beside him and dipping his toes in thr pond as well.

"*I'm Ootsutsuki Indra. I'm very pleased to meet you."*

It was nice to sit with someone who didn't have any expectations. All the child seemed to want was to feed the fish. 

They passed a good hour in silence as they slowly worked through the food they had brought for the koi.

***  
He was beginning to think he was wrong and that this wasn't where Ashura was hidden away. He was however beginning to suspect that he'd found where Hashirama liked to hide the bodies of their would be assassins. He recognized the pendant on this particular skeleton. The woman had tried to get close to him during one their festivals. The knife she had hoped to slip between his ribs was instead used to kill her. A shame really, she had been one of Touka's sparring partners. Still, traitors to the clan were not tolerated and he didn't mourn her. Nor did Touka when she realized what had happened. 

With a flicker of chakra he let the earth open up and bury her again. This was becoming a pattern. Find a tree with an extra flicker of chakra, convince the ground to open up, examine the skeleton, rebury, find the next tree and repeat. Next time he sparred with his brother he was pulling out his new technique. Hashirama needed to learn not to rely on mokuton so much anyway.

He cast out his senses again, sinking his chakra deeper and feeling, just a few miles away, a stronger pulse of chakra nestled in with the trees. Quickly he abandoned his current hunting ground and ran. He still had time before Hashirama's record passed and he would find the man before that time passed. 

He came to a halt infront of a dense cluster of trees and frowned. The trees were so close that some of them were beginning to merge together, the roots and branches of the rest were so tangled it was impossible to tell where one tree ended and another began. This had to be the place.

He jumped into the branches and started making his way deeper, keeping his eyes senses wide open. If he hadn't he would have missed the first seal burned high in the trunk of the next tree over. He moved to examine it before looking carefully for the next, and the one after that until he found the locking seal. This one was easier to break, having had the experience in the cave. And it seemed weaker, perhaps due to the trees growth and being more exposed to the elements. Whatever the case he had won his own personal contest. He'd found where Asura was hidden away and broken the seal, now all he had to do was convince the chakra hiding him in the tree's roots to spit him out.

***  
Madara was with Indra and little Kagami, talking about setting up a house for he and his brother, when he felt the chakra spike deep in the forest. It was familiar in a way, similar to Hashirama's. Indra felt it too, if the way his head snapped in that direction was any indication. His eyes were full of a painful hope and a relief so powerful Madara was forcibly reminded of how Indra had come to be there. Kagami watched him with wide worried eyes, small hand slipping into Indra's in a show of support. He was a good kid, and Madara was so proud of him. But Indra needed something more. He needed to see his brother with his own eyes.

"*Shall we go to meet them?*"

Indra was already patting Kagami on the head and moving away. Eyes locked in the direct his brothers chakra had come from. Kagami latched onto Indra's hand and Madara had to smile.

Weather or not Kagami knew it he had just given the man a reason not to push himself any harder than necessary. No one would question a slower pace with a child involved. It was a relief really. Madara knew that Indra was recovering. Quickly even. But he was still worn down and not quite at a healthy level. This would be the farthest Indra had gone since he's been brought to the village.

They made steady progress towards the gates, hearing a fair bit of yelling as the drew near. Kagami looked a bit concerned, but Indra was grinning as the voice reached them 

"*There's the brat.*" He sounded fond even though he was short of breath. They came around the corner, in sight of the first set of gates and the gardens beyond them, a place for visitors to rest and look around while it was decided if they would be allowed in the village itself. More importantly, the ponds in the gardens. 

The ponds he's more than once seen the Senju eye thoughtfully. As it was he finally found out why as he watched Tobirama hoist the complaining bundle off his shoulder and tossed him, gently, into the nearest pond.

There was a beat of silence as the man pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at his rescuer. A deceptively delicate brow rose in response to the stare and the man sputtered indignantly.

"*I thought you were supposed to respect your ancestors!*"

Tobirama didn't even so much as miss a beat when he replied, "*I just had to pull you out of a tree, three bushes and one very insistent patch of ivy, all because you insisted you could walk. I have no more respect for you.*"

Indra laughed, long and hard, until he ended up leaning on Madara's shoulder for support. Kagami, bless his little heart, laughed along with, bright and happy.

Madara watched them all, his smile was a touch rueful. Things were going to be interesting from here on out. And he still hadn't told his elders that Ashura would be staying with them until a house was made for them.


End file.
